Lady of Swords
by WriterofDestinies
Summary: Alera Greenleaf is sent to Avalon to make allies out of the fabled Knights of the Round Table so when she has to take her throne, she has help defending it, her people and possibly, her very life.
1. Chapter 1

Mirkwood:

"You want me to do what?" Alera was shocked. Her father had never asked her to do anything like that before. Alera Greenleaf was the princess of the Mirkwood Elves. Not only was she that, but she commanded the army.

"We need you to be our ambassador to Avalon." her father repeated.

"Why me?"

"You are the oldest, Alera. It is your responsibility to do this. You are going to be queen one day. You need to learn to make allies. They already know that you are coming. Go pack."

Alera bowed to her father and walked out of the throne room.

Avalon:

"When is the Elven ambassador coming?" Arthur demanded. Arthur Pendragon, former High King of Britain, and leader of the Knights of the Round Table, paced back and forth in the Round Table room.

"Soon." his best friend, Lancelot, answered. "Stop pacing, you're making me nervous."

"Seriously, Arthur. I've never seen you this tense." Galahad commented. He was the most easy-going and relaxed of the Knights.

"Everything will be fine." Guinevere, Gwen, tried to sooth her husband. Arthur sat heavily in his seat. He had never been good at waiting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alera followed the guard that was leading her to the meeting room. For the tenth time she checked the tightness of her sword belt and made sure her dress hung properly. She was extremely nervous about meeting the infamous Knights of the Round Table. Her guard knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called. Alera's heart pounded harder as the door opened. She took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped into the room.

"You're the Elven ambassador?" the man in the middle demanded as the door shut with a grim finality behind Alera.

"I am." she replied.

"What's your name?"

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, "I am Alera Greenleaf. Princess of Mirkwood and Commander of the army. Who are you?"

One of the other men in the room let out a chuckle and hastily turned it into a cough.

"Arthur Pendragon," the man in the middle introduced. "Welcome to Avalon."

Alera kept her calm exterior while inside she was screaming at herself for being so stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Galahad smiled at the girl. She kept up her calm exterior but everyone in the room could hear her rapid heartbeat. The dress she wore made her look pretty, but the sword and her stance let everyone know that she wasn't someone to be trifled with. She could hold her own against anyone stupid enough to challenge her to a dual. She wasn't a spoiled princess who liked the look of a blade at her waist.

"She's cute." Lancelot said under his breath to Galahad.

Alera turned her head toward the two men, "Thank you."

Everyone blinked at her.

"I have very good hearing." she told them blushing softly.

"Are you going to introduce us or what?" Gwen demanded smacking her husbands shoulder. Alera bit the side of her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"My wife, Guinevere," Arthur stared, "Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, Tristan, Bors, and Kel." They raised a hand as they were introduced and she nodded at them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Elves.' Kel thought, 'she doesn't hold a candle to Nineva.' He did feel sorry for her though, being so far from home and trying to make allies. He would have to ask her to spar with him later, though, the other Knights were probably thinking the same thing.

"Have you been shown a room?" Gwen ask.

"No, I have not, Lady Guinevere." Alera replied politely.

Gwen laughed, "I haven't been called that in centuries. Please, call me Gwen."

"Then you must return the favor, and call me Alera. I hate any type of title."

"Alright." She walked over to Alera and the women shook hands.

"I thank you for your hospitality Gwen."

"It's our pleasure Alera. Come, I'll show you where you can stay." with that, they walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why do we need an alliance with the Elves?" Bors asked, "We already have the Sidhe and the Direkind on our side."

"The Elves have some of the best warriors ever trained." Gawain answered. "Both men and women can use a multitude of weapons."

"So the sword isn't a prop, she can use it." Tristan was slightly surprised.

"And accurately too, I'll bet." Lancelot put his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair. The Knights were loving this.

"It's beneficial to both of us." Arthur leaned forward, propped his elbows on the table and started rubbing his temples, "She doesn't know it, but her father is dying and when he does, and this she does know, she'll become Queen. Not all of her people are loyal to the royal house."

"So if something happens, she's here and we can help her." Galahad figured. Arthur nodded.

"How old is she?" Kel asked cutting in, "She didn't feel very old."

"In Elven years, she 2,877. By our standards, she's 16." Arthur replied.

"She's a baby!" Gawain protested.


End file.
